Dearest
by Amelia Glitter
Summary: Wufei is thinking about Meiran and the direction his life took after she died. [5xR, 5xM]


Title: Dearest

Summary: A letter from Wufei to his deceased wife Meiran. (1+2, 2+5, 5+R) I'm actually nice to Relena in this too...

Category/Genre: Anime/Gundam Wing AC/Romance/Angst

**

Dearest Meiran,

It all started at the party, or rather, before the party when Duo and I were getting ready. Our first and last fight as a couple. Even though we'd been drifting apart for sometime I couldn't stand to lose him, like I lost you. I knew Heero loved him, and he Heero, though he was too proud to admit it. I could live without Duo. I could be strong.

Like you.

We fought about our future. Duo wanted to get married, but I wasn't ready to forget you. He was really angry and left, probably for Heero's.

I arrived without him at the party. It was Relena's 21st birthday and just about every dignitary in the world had arrived. The Sanq Palace was decorated in garlands of pink and white. At the time I didn't notice, but now I recall that they were cherry blossoms.

Your favorite.

Relena looked stunning that night, having abandoned her childish frills for mature elegance, even if it was still pink. Her hair had acquired strawberry highlights at some time and was done up in an elegant twist. She had finally matured into her looks, being quite different from the Relena we first knew.

Heero stood nearby as bodyguard, and it looked as though someone had forced him into dress slacks and a white shirt. He didn't look happy. I stood next to him and greeted those people I knew.

I'd barely been there a minute when he spoke. He said that he'd heard Duo and I had fought. When I asked how he knew the answer was that Duo had called him from Quatre's, and he was upset. Heero then preceded to tell me that if I ever hurt Duo like that again I was going to get my brains splattered on a wall. Halfway through his threat I interrupted him with two sentences I will never forget.

"Shut up Yuy, I did it for you. You love him, and he loves you, and I won't stand in the way of that."

If Duo had been there I would have been congratulated for making Heero sputter.

A few moments later Duo walked in. He looked gorgeous as usual. After greeting Relena he made his way to stand between Heero and I. Duo leaned forward and kissed my cheek, whispering that he was sorry. I caught his hand and placed it in Heero's. They both stared at me like I'd grown antlers.

The rest of the party went by in a blur. Near the end when most everyone had left I was sitting in a corner playing a game of 'Fill in the Words' with Sally when Relena joined us.

It seemed that Heero was quitting his job with her to join the Preventors; she needed a bodyguard. Even though Relena isn't my favorite person in the world I agreed. I was sick of staying in one place anyway.

I spent the next four years traveling around the colonies and Earth with Relena. Duo and Heero moved in together, as did Trowa and Quatre. I kept in touch with them and even visited sometimes.

I think I changed those years, grew more mature. Relena did amazing things sometimes, and I was there to witness them all. Respect for the Vice Foreign Minister grew to friendship then love. I knew I loved her but I ignored the feeling, until the night of her 25th birthday, after the party. She came into my room saying she couldn't sleep. I found myself telling her everything, about you, about Duo. We talked for hours then fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I never felt like this with you, or even Duo. You were my wife, and the first person I loved. Tradition says I should never fall in love again. So I ask you now for your forgiveness and your blessings. Please Meiran, please.

Relena and I will wed tomorrow.

Wufei signed the letter and placed it on the grave marker. Even though Meiran wasn't buried here he had erected the gravestone in her memory.

In Memory of Chang Meiran

AC 180-194

"Forever in my memory, Nataku"

He carefully lay the branch of cherry blossoms in full bloom on the top. "Goodbye Meiran, and please forgive me. Part of my heart will always be yours; part Duo's. I will never forget you."


End file.
